Five Nevers
by soulful-sin
Summary: [JC] Five scenes that never happened between Jimmy and Cindy on the show and how they would have impacted their relationship.


Author's Note: The objective of this particular LiveJournal community, Five Nevers, is to compose a story consisting of five events that never occurred. Therefore, the events in here never happened- a few of them couldn't have, either. The italics with the episode indicate during which episode the scene supposedly would have taken place.

And JN is not mine.

* * *

_Scene One- "Birth of a Salesman"_

Sometimes, life took a detour and led you through hole riddled streets until your teeth chattered and your whole body ached. It flung you out of the derelict car, onto the streets, where you had to madly roll over onto the sidewalk to prevent becoming yesterday's road kill. Then, as you struggle to catch your breath, a flower pot dropped out of an eight story window tumbles towards your head. You fumbled to avoid it and your head lands in dog excrement. Ever had a day like that? Jimmy Neutron was starting to think today fit the bill exactly.

After losing Goddard and a great many of his inventions, he now sat in Cindy's bedroom where the towheaded girl paced, an evil grin plastered to her face. To use a phrase from a certain cartoon show of yore, "be afraid, very afraid". He supposed the situation wouldn't be that bad if his robotic salesman hadn't sold her rope too and, for a nominal fee, bound and gagged him. She'd dragged her prize home; of course, she'd thudded his head against the stairs and got it caught in the door.

"Slavery's illegal," Jimmy snapped through the gag and Cindy idly kicked it further in. Jimmy choked, eyes watering. From his vantage point on the floor, he had to crane to watch her pace, considering what she ought to do with him, he supposed. Or how to best humiliate him. He wished she'd get on with whatever she plotted because it drove him mad.

Cindy knelt and removed his gag; oddly, she didn't yank it out, but extracted it with a measure of tenderness and affection.

"Well, Nerd-tron, something you invented finally did something useful," she said, smirking and hoisting him onto the bed. Her words were their usual, but she exhibited the utmost care with him. He blinked, studying her carefully. Libby was nowhere to be seen nor was anyone capable of helping him. And why on earth had Cindy just blushed?

Well, regardless of bizarre happenstances, he had to remain wary. Until his parents bartered with Cindy's, he was trapped here. Trapped here with his enemy...wasn't she?

"Aren't you going to gloat?" he snapped after a pause. Cindy contemplated him and plopped onto the bed beside him. She was avoiding his gaze.

"Ha!" she said and then laughed in his face. Beneath his usual irritation at her, he noticed a falsity to her derisive guffaws. They'd never been alone like this where he was incapacitated and she called the shots. She seemed almost _shy_.

"This'll only last until my parents arrive," Jimmy retorted, not willing to acknowledge the strangeness. He struggled to stand and plummeted. She snickered, offering him a hand and then taking it back. Her hand was trembling slightly.

Maneuvering into a sitting position, he stared at her. Something definitely was up. Nonetheless, she shook her head fiercely and slid down beside him.

"You'd think you'd force me to propitiate your intellectual superiority in school- not that I would, but you purchased me as your slave," he said and her head shot in his direction so fast that he squirmed away. She wore a peculiar expression; a mixture of pity, loathing, and that unidentified third emotion.

Footsteps thundered on the stairs and Jimmy cocked his head. Saved?

"Eat rug, Neutron!" Cindy cried, shoving his face into the rug. If he hadn't been so irked with her, he would have realized she said it when someone came into earshot. Jimmy sputtered, raising his head, and the door opened. His parents rushed to embrace him and Hugh tried to pay Mrs. Vortex off. Judy protested, but Sasha took the money.

While Judy untied him, Jimmy blew Cindy a raspberry and she did the same to him.

_It couldn't all be an act...could it?_

_

* * *

Scene Two- "Sheen's Brain"_

Cindy slumped, semi conscious, on the pavement. Her left arm was bent at an unnatural angle and pain wracked her body from that and multiple contusions. Libby had begged Sheen to stop, had actually flung herself at his mercy, and he ignored her pleas. Instead, he batted Cindy around mentally; his telekinesis made it impossible for her to either defend herself or attack. Sheen could read her mind, anyway, so what good would an attack have done?

Libby cradled her best friend to her chest and glared at Sheen, who smirked. That was for all the nasty names she had called him. That was for deeming herself to be higher than him. But, more importantly, it was the ruse to lure Jimmy here.

"You're a monster!" Libby spat, stroking her hair. Cindy moaned, eyelids fluttering.

"I could heal her," Sheen said offhandedly, drifting to the ground. His now swelled head was grossly out of proportion to his body, but that hardly negated his very real power. Shutting his eyes, he separated the two girls and Libby landed safely in a provided chair. Cindy, however, wasn't so lucky. She slammed into a street lamp and blood trickled out of a wound on the back of her head.

"I'm waiting for Jimmy."

"So you hurt Cindy!" Libby snapped, more worried about her friend than what Sheen could possibly do to _her_ for questioning his authority. Sheen rather enjoyed Libby's outcries and smirked at his lady love. If intellect had taught him anything, it was that the weaker brains were either useless or amusements. He still adored Libby; that hadn't changed, big brain or no, but she wasted her time. The only voice he wanted to hear right now was Jimmy's screaming Cindy's name.

Because he'd come. He'd better. Or else.

Sheen hadn't informed the others why he wanted Jimmy, but he supposed it ought to be self explanatory. He would force the boy genius to create a helmet suitable for capping off his intellect lest his brain explode, and then kill him before he could deign to outwit him. Whatever happened to Cindy afterward was of no consequence to him.

"I grow weary and impatient!" Sheen thundered and the heavens reflected his fury. Storm clouds gathered and it thundered ominously. Rain poured down on strictly Cindy; it mixed with her wounds and he healed her as per Libby's demand, only to fling her about like a rag doll. He could snap her neck like that. But not yet.

"JIMMY NEUTRON!"

Jimmy bolted upright, having been working on modifying his brain drain helmet. Carl, snoozing quietly in the corner, glanced at Jimmy worriedly. The bespeckled boy indicated Vox's cameras, which showed Sheen mentally pummeling Cindy. All the color drained from Jimmy's face and he dropped his screwdriver. The breath caught in his chest.

Seeing Cindy like that petrified him and, simultaneously, consumed him with an uncontrollable rage. Once, twice, Sheen whipped her neck and stopped just short of snapping it. In those instants, Jimmy forgot to breathe. Carl was saying something, but Jimmy had tuned out. All he could see was Cindy.

In that instant, he recalled every time they'd shared together, including the odd scene in her room when she ought to have ordered him around and yet, hadn't. He'd considered her an annoyance before, but in the past few months, his feelings towards her had evolved. They were uncertain, but now, with the possibility of her getting seriously hurt, he thought of no one but her. He would do anything to save her.

"He's...he's going to kill her..." Carl cried, a fact Jimmy had already noticed. Hurriedly finishing off a rather shabby crown, he handed it to Carl and ordered him to stay put in the lab until he called for him on the monitors. Carl protested, wanting to accompany his friend, but Jimmy's determined expression and the homicidal gleam in his eyes silenced him. Sheen was frightening, yes, but Jimmy was too.

"Release her!" Jimmy roared and, on cue, Sheen dropped Cindy. She plummeted towards the ground and Jimmy spurted to catch her. She moaned, arm mended but still in horrific pain from being used as a yo-yo. Jimmy's eyes blazed in their sockets and he experienced a rather rare emotion for him- blood lust. Sheen must have noticed it too, because he clapped coldly.

"Bravo, Jimmy. Bravo. Glad to see you could finally attend," Sheen said and Jimmy clutched Cindy tighter. His heart raced in his chest and, in blind fury, he couldn't think straight, could barely formulate a decent response. Instead, gently lowering Cindy to the ground, Jimmy said one thing he never expected to utter. He told Sheen where he could go and what he could do while he was there.

Sheen laughed derisively and Jimmy's lower lip curled in disdain. He then said another thing he hadn't expected to utter seriously and frigidly- "Shut. Up."

"Oh, really? You think you can tell _me_ what to do?" Sheen crooned, waving furniture around in the air. He lifted Cindy and Jimmy lunged, but was too late.

"I _created_ you," Jimmy retorted hotly. "_I_ imbued you with that knowledge. _I_-"

"You love her, don't you?" Sheen said offhandedly, tossing Cindy through the air like a tennis ball. Libby clamored for him to cease, but he ignored her again. Witnessing Cindy's peril terrified Libby, but it enraged Jimmy. Yet if he said the wrong thing, he could break her neck.

"What do you want?" Jimmy replied through gritted teeth. "Put her down."

Cindy awoke, blinking blearily and screamed, noting the distance between her and the ground. She glared at Sheen. "Put me down, you clod!"

"I could kill you. It'd be easy."

Cindy, Jimmy, and Libby shivered. Jimmy stepped forward cautiously, shoving his anger to the back burner temporarily. "Sheen, what do you want?"

"I could tell you...or I could torture Cindy," Sheen said, tapping his chin. "Decisions, decisions."

"PUT HER DOWN!" Jimmy screamed, watching Cindy zigzag and slam into a nearby billboard. Cindy flung up her hands to protect her face and Sheen bobbed her up and down like a puppet. Libby had blanched.

"I could impale her..." Sheen said and Jimmy's fists balled. He did another thing that he never thought he'd do. He hit Sheen _hard_. Sheen, who reputedly possessed mind reading capabilities, hadn't seen that coming and nursed his sore cheek. He glared at Jimmy.

"You dare attack me? You shall pay for your insolence-"

Cindy thudded into a dumpster and Jimmy glanced behind to verify her safety. Other than smelling awful, she appeared unaffected. He exhaled, relieved. Sheen hoisted Jimmy into the air and, rather than the beads of fear the others exhibited, Jimmy snarled at him.

"Go to your lab, little boy."

Wordlessly, he flung Jimmy into the lab.

* * *

_Scene Three- "Fundamonium"_

Cindy Vortex seldom cried. She considered it a weakness and as her mother taught her, weaknesses disabled you and left you vulnerable. Therefore, ascribing to her mother's philosophy, she said nothing when she heard Carl and Sheen discussing Jimmy moving at the end of the week. She never once asked where he might be going or how to prevent it.

Nonetheless, at the end of the day, as he bid his friends adieu, she rushed to his side and forewent her normal walk home with Libby. Frowning, the boy genius glared at her and she sighed, glancing at the sidewalk. Couldn't they hold a civil conversation once in awhile? Especially now, if Jimmy was supposedly moving and leaving her. Leaving her. Those two words were surreal.

"Vortex, I have a lot of thinking to do," he snapped. "Pester me later."

"You're moving," she said, stepping in front of him. He walked around her and sighed, exasperated. She saw him finger the button activating his jetpack and shoved his arm away. The glare increased a notch.

"Your point?" he retorted acidly. "And not if I can help it."

"But what if you can't?" Her eyes bespoke her worries and she gulped, unconsciously projecting her deepest fears. He could read her expression clearly and she hurriedly masked it, not wanting to give him the impression she'd miss him.

_Just like I never gave him the impression that I liked him. Right. And then what was up with the 'slave' incident? Why must I betray myself so easily?_

"Your confidence in me astounds me," he hissed. "Now, if you don't mind-"

"Why, what are you going to do? Work at a burger joint to raise enough money for your parents not to move?" Curses, the words came out all wrong, like they always did around him.. She never meant to insinuate that his parents were poor or that he ought to try a 'lucrative career in fast food' to remain here. Great, first she admitted too much and now she openly insulted him.

Jimmy gave her a very nasty look and she retreated, but her ego and pride wouldn't let her back down from the brewing argument. She wanted to apologize, really, but she couldn't. Not now. Her eyes narrowed and she regained her composure.

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?" he snapped, voice low and dangerous. "I have no time for your diatribes."

Pressing the red button right below the strap, he took to the air. Cindy's chances rapidly fled her and, desperate, she leapt up and yanked his leg. Unfortunately, Jimmy's mini jets had already caused the boy to rise without the possibility of altering that until Jimmy personally amended the problem (which he couldn't, since he was surprised by her act). Thus, Cindy was airborne and clutching Jimmy's leg for dear life.

"Neutron!" she growled as they ascended above tree level. "Get me down!"

"Me? You're the one who _insisted_ on hopping aboard!" Jimmy retorted, angry but not nearly enough to shake his leg and dispel her. Their current height would, with good luck, leave her with a few broken bones. With bad luck, it'd kill her. Still, she restricted the blood flow to his leg and she was quite heavier than he anticipated.

"You...you..." Words failed her and Jimmy smirked, glad for once she'd shut her mouth. She whacked him on the other leg and Jimmy yelped.

"Ow! What was that for?" he grumbled, lifting his leg to investigate it. As he did, the jetpack steered itself straight into a tree and he hastily dropped it to right them. Cindy growled, barely freeing her own leg, caught in the tree's branches, in time. They neared her house and she'd have to release him soon.

"Don't leave me," she replied and he blinked, gently lowering them to her yard. She landed adroitly and steadied him.

"Huh?" he said, bewildered. "First you insult me and now you say not to leave?"

"What rattles around in that big, empty head?" she snapped, throwing her hands up. "A tin can?"

Not deigning to respond, Jimmy stomped off and she snatched his hand. He flung it aside and glared daggers at her. She gulped, hoping that she had the courage to say what she'd suppressed for so long.

"Why do I waste my energy on you? I should be locating a solution to this problem!" he snapped and started towards his house. Yet again, she seized his hand and when he attempted to fling her off, she pulled him closer to her. His eyes widened.

"Going to hit me again, Vortex?" he said, but the customary anger was replaced by curiosity. What could she possibly have to say that was this important?

"No," she said softly and her eyes searched his. "I'm not."

"Then what...?" His impatience was returning. She had better speak her mind now or 'forever hold her peace'.

"I love you," she whispered, barely audible. His mouth dropped and he gently raised her head to peer into her eyes.

"What?" _She couldn't have..._

"I should go..." she murmured and darted into the house.

"Cindy, wait!" Jimmy called, but she slammed the door and ignored him.

* * *

_Scene Four- "Jimmy Goes to College"_

"Why don't you just go to college already and leave the rest of us alone?"- Cindy Vortex

Had he forgotten her whispered words? Had he misinterpreted them? Whatever the case, she never brought it up again. Sometimes, he'd catch her glancing at him longingly and he'd glance at her with a question in his eyes, but she never acknowledged it. Now, after the recent unstable molecules demonstration, she felt guilty for laughing at his misfortune. But she always laughed and mocked him. That was how everyone expected her to act.

Libby folded her legs on Cindy's bed and then flopped onto her stomach. The African American girl leafed through a music magazine and then tossed it aside, apparently disinterested. After her tai kwan do lesson, she'd come over to finish her homework with her best friend and now, completed, the two stared at the TV. Some emo group was on and Cindy was half listening, half thinking about other things.

What would have happened if he reciprocated and said "I love you" back that day? Did it matter? She wasn't supposed to care for him like she did. Her mother didn't approve and everyone else thought them rivals. Why bother to change their opinions now? Why bother to change _his_?

Cindy sighed, folding her arms across her chest. Libby occupied the bed and Cindy leaned on her mattress. Libby had seemed intent on the show and Cindy didn't want to intrude on that. Besides, she hadn't confessed her feelings about Jimmy to her yet. Never mind that Libby probably knew because they were best friends. Oh, everything was so complicated now.

"The world would be better off without boys," Cindy grumbled, snatching the remote and changing the channel. "We could live in peace and stupid Neutron wouldn't invent things to ruin our lives."

"You're thinking about him again," Libby noted, frowning and tumbling onto her stomach so if she glanced down and Cindy looked up, their eyes could meet.

"He slips under my skin like a bacteria," she growled. "In fact, he's just like bacteria- he makes me sick."

"Uh, huh," Libby replied, clearly not buying it. "Girl, you're not fooling anyone."

"Huh?" So she _did_ know. However, Cindy could still deny whatever Libby said. The TV flashed a commercial of Pomona U, a rather prestigious science academy. Cindy's eyes narrowed.

Before Libby could interject, Cindy snapped, "I bet Nerd-tron would go there if he could."

And if he did, would she miss him? Of course she would. She missed him when he lived down the street from her, never mind halfway across the state. Still, Jimmy attending that college sounded rather ludicrous, regardless of his IQ level and inventions. They wouldn't possibly accept a minor.

"Would you visit him if he did?"

The question took her by surprise. Libby's cinnamon eyes hooked onto her emerald ones and she comprehended the hidden message. _Don't lie to me._

"Maybe a little," Cindy confessed and then quickly covered. "But only because I'd miss ribbing him. Nothing else!"

Libby said, "Uh, huh" the same way she'd said it before and Cindy scoffed, springing to her feet.

"I'll show you!" Cindy snapped and Libby sat up.

"What did I say?"

Meanwhile, outside...

The expensive, chic, sleek Mercedes Benz parked outside Jimmy's house gave her pause and she stopped dead. Jimmy's parents were bidding him goodbye and Jimmy grinned from ear to ear. No, it couldn't be

"**_No_**!" she cried, dashing forward but stopping herself in time from making a scene. Ducking behind a bush, she heard Jimmy cheering loudly and her heart sunk into her stomach. He celebrated his new matriculation. He was a new college student and living away from home.

_I'm going to lose him..._ Her lower lip trembled and she hugged herself tightly. Jimmy broke free of his parents and, before she had time to flee, he appeared in front of her. Why did he have to pick this time to show up? Why, when she was at her most vulnerable? How was it he was able to push her buttons like this?

"Cindy!" Jimmy said, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

"Wishing you a bon voyage," Cindy lied, plastering a fake smile on her face and blinking furiously. _I'm so happy for you I could cry..._

"I guess you heard, huh," he said, rubbing his upper arms. She glanced away and gulped, the lump in her throat troubling her now too. She wanted nothing more than to fling herself at her pillows and sob.

She punched his arm in congratulations and smiled so brightly, it felt like her face was going to break. Her whole body quaked in suppressed sobs. "Just go and leave us, already. Stop showing everyone up."

Jimmy studied her carefully and retained his frown. "Are you okay?"

"Just great!" she lied, beaming. If she had to do this for too much longer, she'd break down in front of him.

"Um...all right..." he said, at a loss. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, right. See ya, Jimmy."

Jimmy turned around to add something, but it was too late. Cindy spurted back to her house, dashed up the stairs, and into the house. The second time she'd fled him by running into the house. When she collapsed on the bed and wept uncontrollably, Libby didn't ask her any questions. She just stroked her hair and held her.

Scene Transition (where my elipses would have been)

Her mother hadn't asked her why she wanted to come here. Rather, she drove her in silence and, after thanking her, Cindy entered the school. Various teenagers milled around, a few giving her nasty looks and muttering about "Neutron". One of them shoved her into the water fountain and when she turned around to threaten them, they were gone. The idea that she was possibly connected to Jimmy apparently carried a strong stigma.

"Um, excuse me?" she called, bumping into a bespeckled boy with raven hair and a rather nasty smile. He had just backed out of the janitor's closet and, like the others, gave her a rather nasty look. She gave him one right back.

"Do you know where I can find a boy named Jimmy Neutron?" she said and his eyes sparkled maliciously. She didn't like that expression one bit. He smirked and she craned her neck to peer into the still open door. Could that be him?

Seymour smirked. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"That's none of your business," Cindy retorted, shoving her way past him. "I'll find Neutron myself."

She walked inside the janitor's closet and, at first, didn't see Jimmy because he blended in well with the gloomy atmosphere. The boy sat, morose, on a makeshift cot and she sniffed, wincing at the scent. Once she completely entered, the door slammed behind her and she jumped, glaring at the door and presumably the boy who had done that, the one she'd just had the displeasure to meet.

"I don't know _who_ that boy is, but he's a pompous-" she started and Jimmy glanced up, regarding her finally. He looked terribly lonely and patted the bed beside him. A moment later, he thought better of it and shook his head. She remained by the door anyway.

"That's Seymour. He's a good guy, really," Jimmy said, staring at the floor. "He's the only one who doesn't demean me here."

"And that's why he had a nasty gleam in his eyes when I mentioned your name," Cindy retorted. "Uh, huh, sure."

Jimmy stared at her and she sighed, joining him. Now that she saw him up close, there were bags under his eyes and he was paler. She had a powerful urge to mother him, but restrained herself.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked listlessly, stretching out. "I thought you wanted me to go away."

_I didn't mean it._

"If you're so unhappy here, then why can't you go home?" she replied, dodging the question. "It's not like you paid to go here."

"I have to stick out to the end," he said, springing up. "Tenacity, Cindy."

"Tenuous, if you ask me," she muttered and their hands brushed. Both jumped; Cindy rubbed hers and shivered, that spark produced when Jimmy touched her rushing her heart. Jimmy's sapphire eyes linked onto her.

"Are you actually learning anything?" she said and he said nothing. Shutting his eyes, he yawned (rather fake, she considered) and stretched out, his hand accidentally brushing hers again. The two started and Jimmy grabbed hers and held it.

"Thanks."

"Go study and prove those people wrong," she retorted, yanking her hand out of his grasp before she lost control and did something insane, like kiss him.

"Especially Seymour."

With that, she strode out and shut the door.

* * *

_Scene Five- "One of Us"_

Cindy scoffed, disappointed her mother hadn't waited patiently by the bus stop to welcome her home, but she shrugged it off. Walking through the town alone, shivering despite herself, she glanced in the electronics' store window and frowned. Something called the "Happy Show Show" played and she rolled her eyes; she barely gave the pathetically banal show less than a minute before she strode off. Since when had Retroville fallen into the craze of kiddy shows, anyway?

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I lost that trophy," Cindy muttered, rubbing her goosepimpled arms. "At least I wasn't here when Retroville lost its mind."

Her footsteps echoed in the dead streets and she pivoted, scrutinizing the immediate area. The town was dead quiet and quite frankly, it spooked her. Could it be one of Jimmy's inventions? Maybe he'd accidentally drained the town's intelligence, thus leading to shows like "The Happy Show Show" airing instead of its immediate cancellation, and everyone was too stupid to leave their homes. A bit far fetched, but knowing Jimmy, it could happen.

_Like his tank rampaged through the town when I was thought he was moving..._

_"I love you."_

Footsteps behind hers and she assumed a battle stance. Eyes narrowed, she cautiously crept towards whatever trailed her. Maybe it was Neutron. While she'd snap at him for stalking her, his presence would be rather welcome right now. She really didn't want to walk all the way home alone. The very air held a menacing note.

"Cindy."

"Look, whoever the heck's out there, get your butt out and stop being so cowardly!" she snarled, slashing the air. The footsteps ceased and she calculated the scene. She was alone, on a strangely unlit street, with seemingly no one around. The TVs bathed her in a soft glow, but not her possible assailant. They had the advantage, sticking to the shadows, but no longer had the double advantage of a surprise attack. Unfortunately, they were also one step ahead of her.

Or maybe not. They knocked headlong into her and stole her breath away. Landing sprawled on the dirty pavement, her ire rose and she prepared to launch into a verbal attack before assaulting them for bowling her over in the first place.

"Thank goodness it's you," the voice said and, after shoving him off, she recognized it. Neutron._ Leave it to him to him to knock me off my feet. In more ways than one. _

"You're not happy to see me, are you?" he said, cocking his head and instinctively helping her to her feet. She dusted herself off and glowered.

"No," she snapped tartly. "I'm definitely not happy."

"Good," he replied and she scowled.

"When am I ever happy to see you, Neutron?" she interjected, prodding him in the chest. Her heart skipped a beat, but, before she could berate him, footsteps approached. Jimmy stiffened, assuming a defensive stance. She returned to her previously aggressive one.

"Betty's coming."

"What!" she snapped, a bit more vehement than she'd intended. Eyes narrowing, she prodded him hard in the chest again. "What is Quinlan doing here?"

She might have been secretly pleased to see Jimmy, but Betty was a different matter altogether. The only time she'd be pleased to see Betty was if the girl was bound, gagged and doused in lighter fluid. Then she'd see how long her "torch" for Jimmy lasted.

Cindy cackled and Jimmy blinked, staring at her. Laughing nervously to cover it up ("I wasn't thinking about using Betty to start a bonfire!"), she folded her arms across her chest. He cringed, sensing a lecture. Or, rather, what would have been if Betty hadn't stepped forward, grinning insanely. Jimmy flung his arm out protectively in front of Cindy.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jimmy and Cindy!" Betty said, grinning from ear to ear._  
_  
"Yeah, well, you're not going to be in about ten seconds," Cindy snapped. "I've been waiting for this my whole life."

"Cindy, wait!" Jimmy protested, jumping between the two girls. He quickly withdrew his hand lest it touch anywhere unsavory. Blushing slightly, he turned to the towheaded girl, emanating fury and envy.

"She's not herself."

"Like I said, in about ten seconds, that won't matter," Cindy growled. _She'll have her head on a pike._

"No, no!" Jimmy said warily. "She's been hypnotized. The whole town-"

"Into what?" Cindy snapped, hands on her hips. "Being your girlfriend?"

Hurt flashed in Jimmy's sapphire eyes and it temporarily halted her. He felt guilty now and she smirked, but her eyes were still on Betty, with that uncanny grin and hands scrambling to grab Jimmy. Jimmy jumped nimbly out of the way and grabbed Cindy's hand.

"No time to explain-"

"Sounds like it worked," she snapped bitterly, flinging him off. Jimmy cringed, scrambling out of Betty's grip.

"No, it didn't. I mean, pukin' Pluto, how do you always do this to me!" Jimmy snapped, frustrated. "I didn't hypnotize Betty! I didn't hypnotize anyone! The whole town's under mass hypnosis because of the Happy Show Show!"  
_  
_"And I should believe you why?" she retorted, kicking Betty into the nearby garbage cans. The girl regained her balance swiftly and grinned at Cindy. Which was not, Cindy mentally noted, natural. Because no one grinned at you after being flung into the garbage cans. Not with refuse covering your outfit and a pain in the gut.

"We don't have time for this!" Jimmy snapped, fingering his jet pack's button. Cindy slapped his hand away.

"She sure seems to want you a lot for someone who isn't her boyfriend," Cindy replied icily. She was not content to let the subject drop. Especially not now, when it seemed her confession had been utterly worthless. He didn't feel the same. He never had. Her heart sunk into her stomach.

"She isn't...she..." An idea struck him- she recognized the trademark expression. Dully, she wondered what was next. How best to stake Cindy Vortex in the heart.

"I remember what you said."  
_  
_"What?" Taken aback, she glanced at Betty, idly punched and kicked in the right places, and unconscious, the girl thudded to the ground. Jimmy watched her, but, unlike normal, didn't scold her or rush to Betty's aid. He ignored the other girl completely.

"That day, when you thought I was moving and you grabbed onto my jetpack. I remember what you said."  
_  
_"I didn't say anything," she lied, glaring at Betty and ready to stomp off home. He laid a hand on her shoulder and stepped closer. _Too close._

"You told me you loved me," he whispered and her heart skipped another beat. How could he clearly be with Betty and yet, start this? She ought to be angry, she ought to knock him out cold with his new girlfriend and serve the both of them right, but her body froze. His eyes glued her to the spot.  
_  
_"I..." she stammered, wishing she could move. His gaze was too compelling.

"You never gave me a chance to respond."

"What would you have said?" she scoffed, stepping an inch back. Her body answered jerkily and her breaths came in short little gasps. Her heart's pounding filled her head. Distantly, like from another world, she heard people marching.

"This," he replied gently, kissing her softly on the lips. Her mind struggled to process this, but all she could do was mentally repeat his kiss. He smiled weakly at her and she stared, stunned.

"They're coming," he said when she said nothing and activated his jetpack; he snatched Cindy and the two ascended to the sky.

"Hey, Jimmy?" she murmured when her mind and mouth had finally reconnected. In the middle of explaining everything, he stopped and glanced at her.

"I'm happy to see you."

* * *


End file.
